Next to Nothing
by Painted Sky
Summary: [Sequel to The Savage Nymph] As the first one of the thirteen to rise from the dead, was it my duty as a member to begin the reign of terror, or was it my destiny bestowed by fate to prevent the return of the Organization? [Larxenecentric]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Skye's Rain is back, and hopefully just as good as ever. And if you read the description properly, you'll know that this is indeed the sequel to the Savage Nymph, as well as the response to many angry reviews. ; Let me also inform you of the fact that I'm trying something new. I have the first three or four chapters already written, so I'll put them up as I please, thank you. If the first few chapters seem a little slow, keep in mind that this is a longer story arc than my first story, and I plan on taking my time. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Note: If you haven't read "The Savage Nymph", please do so before reading this, because you will be terribly, terribly confused if you don't. **

**Next to Nothing:**

**Prologue:**

I had to see the Gatekeeper before I could start looking for her.

The Gatekeeper stood at the entrance to Between, a slender figure shrouded completely by a sleek black cloak. He stood in front of an intricately decorated white gate, holding a simple white staff as two ominous glowing eyes stared back at me, totally unmoving. I shifted my weight slightly, nervously. But, of course, I had every right to be nervous, because the last time I had seen the Gate and the Gatekeeper had been at my own death.

I stepped forward cautiously, my white cloak flapping around my shoulders as my footsteps echoed endlessly. I seemed to be surrounded by nothing, a dark black abyss continuing forever in every direction. After hesitating slightly, I took a few more steps forward, and soon, the Gate to Between came into clear view.

There is a legend that the Gate to Between always depicts your death, as you pass it by. But, as you know, legends are just legends. If they were a proven fact, they wouldn't be called legends, would they? But the legend of the Gate had never been proven, simply because no one that passed that gate ever came back. Except for me. I remembered very clearly, what the Gate had shown me. Members of the Organization were haphazardly splayed across the top and sides of the gate, in various crossed-armed smirking poses. But far, far down in the bottom right corner, barely two inches square, was the carved head and shoulders of Avery. Truthfully, Avery had played a large part in my death.

Now, the Gate showed something different. The death of my Nobody, I supposed. Uncountable Keyblades crossed the Gate in no particular pattern, a single bolt of lighting weaving through them all.

I suddenly returned to reality, as I realized that I was just over a foot away from the Gatekeeper, the ominous yellow eyes staring straight into mine. I cleared my throat softly, to recover from the immediate shock, and I stated in the dull emotionless tone of a Nobody,

"I have come to visit my soul."

From here, it was a gamble. Many a Nobody had come to Between, in hopes of finding their lost soul, but none had ever returned. This time, though, the tables were turned. It was a lost soul, searching to find her Nobody.

The Gatekeeper nodded, then briskly extended his free hand in a silent, swift motion, his gloved palm open, asking for payment. I had expected this, but had always wondered what the Gatekeeper would do with munny, since he was, (according to legend, of course) rooted to the spot. But without question, I put 100 munny in his hand, after digging around in my pockets for a moment. He tapped the Gate with his staff, and it opened, leading to the dark abyss, where I would find my Nobody.

As soon as I stepped through, the gates clapped shut behind me, and disappeared in a flash of light. I spun on my heels in a moment of regret, but it was too late. It was gone. There was no way out of Between, except to find my Nobody and escape.

I can't say I wasn't warned.

Leon was right, it was a stupid, reckless move.

A gamble.

But people sometimes take stupid risks when the Keyblade master disappears, don't they?


	2. Chapter One: A Patchwork Soul

**A/N: Typing, typing, typing. Only one review and twenty-two hits, but I'll update anyway. **

**Next to Nothing: **

**Chapter One: **

_"A Patchwork Soul" _

I was still panting when I reached Leon's house.

I had been staying in Radiant Garden for some time now, over a year. I had gotten to know the wide assortment of residents, but Leon and Co. had met me with open arms, something I wasn't really used to. Aerith in particular had taken me under her wing, myself being the troubled little child I was. It was only Leon and his friends that knew about, my, well, my condition.

Give me a moment to be blunt. I was a wandering soul, in the most literal sense of the phrase. A mind, a soul, a heart separated from my body, the empty husk of my Nobody. Somehow, I had managed to retain my human form. However, I was totally bleached of color, my skin, my eyes, my hair, and even my clothes appeared in shades of gray. As well, my vision was reduced to grainy, black and white visuals, like watching a movie on an old TV. When I stopped to think about it, I kinda found it strange that I had lived here for a year, but still didn't know exactly what color Yuffie's eyes were, or the colors on Aerith's dress. But when I didn't stop to think about such things, I could easily continue with a fairly normal life.

I had returned from Between barely alive, but nonetheless reunited with my other half. I was whole again, if I managed to survive. I knocked weakly on Leon's door, shortly before collapsing to my knees. Even as I was dying on my neighbor's doorstep, it was nice to see my blue bangs again. For a moment, my thoughts flashed back to the journal lying on my own bed, where I had written my numerous childhood memories. My eyelids drooped shut, and I slipped in and out of consciousness. I heard the sound of a door opening, but it was a distant sound, as if I were hearing it from far away.

"Larissa, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I opened my eyes again, to see Leon standing above me, his scarred face a mask of disapproval. Using the last of my strength, I said, chuckling slightly, "I'm only a teenager, Leon. What more did you expect?"

I closed my eyes again as Leon picked me up and took me inside.

* * *

"Larissa, dear…"

"Larissa, wake up."

"C'mon, Rissa, you're okay, right?"

I shot up as I heard Yuffie use my nickname. It had been my parents' pet name for me, and I half-expected to see my mother shaking me awake and telling me how it was time to get up for school, and how I was going to be late again if I didn't get moving.

Leon, Yuffie and Aerith all seemed to be examining me, as if they had never seen me before. Aerith spoke first.

"I always thought you had green eyes, Larissa."

_Hers are green too, _I observed, _They're like giant emeralds. Just like Axel's. _I nodded slightly, then looked down and gave my head a small shake. _Who is Axel, anyway?...Avery's Nobody, of course. _It was a bizarre feeling, as if I were having a conversation with myself.

"Of course!" I slapped my forehead in realization, the action sending a wave of pain through my head and little stars erupted in my vision. "I have all of Larxene's memories now, too!" I still couldn't decided if this was a good thing or not. I now had two conflicting sets of memories spinning around in my head, because I had been in two different places for the past two years.

"Was Larxene your Nobody, then?" Yuffie asked timidly, almost cautiously, for fear of upsetting the newly delicate balance of my being.

"Yeah." I replied, shortly, bluntly, clearly stating that I had the last word on that subject. I didn't want to talk about it. _So Axel was Avery's Nobody... _A pang went through my stomach as I remembered the constant hatred Larxene had harbored for Axel, right up until she was destroyed. And, deep inside of me, in the back of my mind, where the true Larxene now resided, I still hated him, for all that he had done to me (my Nobody, really) in the past two or so years. A part of me realized that I always would resent him, slightly, for Axel had essentially caused Larxene's death, though in a different way than Avery had caused my own. Axel had betrayed Larxene to Namine and the rest of the Organization, revealed her as a traitor, and, without really meaning to, betrayed her to Sora and allowed her to be killed. Some accident. "I think I can make it back to my house, guys." I stood up, but I swayed and my vision blurred.

"Absolutely not." Aerith commanded, in the familiar, maternal way she often cared for me, while simultaneously pointing to the bed. "You can't go all the way back to your house, in that state." At that point, I wondered how she coud be so gentle, yet so firm at the same time. "After all, it's nearly midnight. I had best be going." Aerith's cute little house was situated in the Marketplace, across town.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Aerith?" Yuffie offered.

"No, thank you, though." Aerith replied with a sweet smile. "Good night, Leon, Yuffie."

She paused and turned to me. "And please, do be careful, Larissa."

* * *

As my body repaired itself from my ordeal, I fell into a deep sleep, and drempt deeply as well. In my dreams, the Gatekeeper approached me, in the endless abyss.

"Are you the girl they're calling Larissa?" The Gatekeeper's voice was not old, dry cracked with age and lack of use, as I would have expected. It seemed that the voice belonged to a young man, smooth and oiled, like the unused edge of a knife; you always knew the sharp, serrated edge was just on the other side.

"Yes." I replied, my voice strong and confident.

"Is it also true that you are the soul of the Nobody, Larxene?"

"Yes." I replied, losing my confidence as I realized where the Gatekeeper was going with this. All of a sudden, my own lies seemed to bind and choke me.

"Surely, you must be mistaken." The Gatekeeper pressed, with a note of humor in his tone, suggesting that he knew that he was not mistaken at all, "For the soul of Larxene goes by the name of Relena, correct?"

"Not-not anymore." I stuttered, completely losing my confidence.

"You lied to the Organization? How interesting." The Gatekeeper said, sounding genuinely amused. This guy was really starting to annoy me. "But you, Larissa/Relena, are unique, at least, for now."

"What?"

"You are the owner of a, sort of, patchwork soul. You have a soul, you have a body, you have a heart and yet you are still not whole. Your heart, your body, your soul, the pieces of your being, essentially, have been—haphazardly—stitched back together. How will you use this newfound state? That is up to you, I suppose." I continued to gape, and though I tried to speak, no words came out. "I hope to hear from you again, Larissa/Relena." He paused. "There is someone within Between that would like to speak to you."

"Axel?" I whispered, nearly inaudible. "Is-is-it the Nobody Axel who wishes to speak with me?"

And then, the dream shifted and changed, and my best friend's face swam before my eyes.

"Larissa? You're gonna be okay, right?" Catássa said, her eleven-year-old voice sounding even more childish, because she was concerned. Even though I didn't speak, she answered. "Good. I left something for you in the bailey. A birthday present. Just like before, right?" She smiled through the concern, a worried, painful smile. "Because it's the morning of your birthday now, Larissa. Now wake up and go get your present, okay?"


	3. Chapter Two: The Birthday Present

**A/N: Hooray! I have reviews! Even though, in this day and age (lol) I can respond to reviews by just clicking the handy little reply button, I'm a little old-fashioned (lol) myself. Here are my replies. **

**To Ri2: _Honestly, I'm not sure what the Gatekeeper does with munny. It was a kinda random thought I just threw in there at the last minute. Who knows, maybe it'll come up again. "Where'd Sora go?" I'll never tell. ; Well, not before the time is right. (mwahaha…) Kudos for the first review, by the way._ **

**To Larxene12:_ Aww…thanks! It's reviewers like you that give me the warm fuzzies! grabs nearest reviewer in a strangling death hug And you'll be happy to know that I have a lot of this prewritten, so updates will be quick, at least, for a while, anyway._ **

**To chibiRebel: _Don't we all just love sequels? And once again, I'll never tell. ; _**

**And without further ado, my next chapter! **

**Next to Nothing: **

**Chapter Two: **

_"The Birthday Present" _

I shot up in bed, sweaty and panting again.

Still breathing hard, I wiped the sweat off my brow and contemplated my dream. _The Gatekeeper, well, everyone has nightmares about the Gatekeeper, even if you are already dead…_I concluded, _But he seemed so real…too real. _I shook my head, as if to clear it of such nonsense. _But Catássa, _I hadn't dreamed of Catássa since the last time I had seen her, two years ago. So why would I dream of her now, on the day of my supposed birthday? It wasn't a coincidence, right? Maybe it wasn't my birthday, after all. My dream was wrong, I had miscounted the days.

When I finally accepted that I wasn't falling back asleep with a question like this on my mind, I swung my legs out of bed, stood up, and walked across the dark, creaky, wooden floorboards to see if Leon and Yuffie were awake.

Indeed, they were. Yuffie bustled around with pots and pans, apparently making breakfast as Leon remained seated at their table, reading a newspaper entitled "The Garden Times".

"Larissa! Good to see you're awake!" Yuffie cried, and before I realized what was happening, I was engulfed in one of Yuffie's tight, bone-crunching hugs. Leon gave a sharp nod in my direction.

" Leon, What's today's date?" I gasped as Yuffie released me from her hug. Leon lifted the top of the paper slightly, then replied,

"November 30th. Why?"

I sighed. "Oh, my god…" I mumbled under my breath. The dream-Catássa had been right after all.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie peered at me with big brown eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." I turned around, because I knew that if they saw me, they would realize that I was lying. "Well, today's my—" I choked a bit, then started over. "Today's my birthday." Yuffie smiled, and Leon looked up slightly, out of curiosity.

"Well?" Asked Yuffie expectantly, drumming her fingers on the counter.

"'Well', what?" I asked, confused.

"As in, 'Well, how old are you?'" She said, giving a melodramatic, exasperated sigh, probably in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Oh. If—" I choked again, pausing a moment before continuing. "If I were still alive, today would be my sixteenth birthday." I probably sounded awful down, dull and pessimistic for a girl on her 'Sweet Sixteenth'. Turning around, I said, "You guys are great, but I don't want to impede on your hospitality any longer. Toodles!" I added, as I walked out the door without waiting for a response.

* * *

Radiant Garden looked different, now that I could see in color. Everything looked so different, it was almost as though I was there for the first time, almost as if everything had been brought to life before my eyes. Almost.

Something had been bothering me though, since my return from Between. I had a whole new set of memories and feelings, Larxene's memories and feelings, and they needed to be dealt with sooner or later. My mind wandered back to the journal at my house, half-empty. _Or half-full. _The journal was covered in a neat green fabric, and it had, for some reason, caught my eye at the Marketplace about a year or so ago. _Of course it did, it's the exact same color as Axel's eyes... _The thought thundered through my head, a foreign invader, a memory belonging to someone else. Sort of. There had to be a better way to deal with my new memories, a better way than this.

_Memories of who I used to be, or, rather, who I am now seem to be taking over my life. I—I feel like—there must have been something, a conflict unresolved, something left unfinished, unsaid. Feelings never addressed, never sorted through, desires never acted upon. And—and now I have to pay the price. If only I could figure out what was unresolved, and maybe, just maybe, I could fix this and finally put Larxene to rest. She—I—this may torture me until I fix her problems that she couldn't, due to an untimely death. But what can I do? I'm only a patchwork soul! _

All of a sudden, I felt sick to my stomach. I looked up from the ground, and I realized why. I was standing in front of the entrance to the bailey. The location of my birthday present. Thoughts of Axel, Larxene, and things left unsaid were abandoned momentarily as I stepped into the shade of the bailey.

The air was considerable cooler within the bailey, being hidden from the sun, day after day. I spotted what I decided must be Catássa's present, over on the balcony overlooking the remains of the castle. It was a red chest, decorated with intricate, ornate golden designs, with a piece of paper taped to the top. I walked over, and proceeded with a further inspection. The piece of paper indeed, had my name written upon it, in Catássa's large, loopy, show-offy cursive that I remembered so well. It was a very large chest, and strange noises seemed to be coming from it, like the chattering of birds and the hissing of steam. At this point, I was debating whether or not to open it, taking into account Catássa's mischievous disposition. I was just about to walk away when the lid of the chest flew open.

"Ah!" I cried as I immediately whipped around the corner, hoping that whoever (or whatever) had opened the chest didn't see me. Breathing hard, my heart racing, all kinds of thoughts streamed through my head. _The Organization? Have the rest returned as well, come to punish me for my traitorous acts? _

"Great job, Rikku, you scared her off." Came a mellow voice from the balcony, sarcastic and reprimanding.

"It's not my fault. She was never going to open that stupid chest. It was _waay_ too cramped in there." Protested a girly, high-pitched voice, apparently Rikku.

"Rikku, Paine. Calm down. She can't have gotten far." A third voice reasoned calmly, obviously the compromise between the two. _Hm…_I thought to myself. _Not exactly the Organization. Didn't Leon say Yuna, Rikku and Paine were these— _

The three fairies sprung from around the corner, and I let out another cry of distress, but I didn't turn to run. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, hovering about six inches off of the ground, didn't seem to be any danger to me, so I kneeled down to their level and asked,

"Did Catássa send you?"

"Who, the red-haired girl?" Yuna asked, "She didn't tell us her name, only that it was your birthday today, and that we needed to give you this." And she pulled from behind her back a blue sphere, about the size of the palm of my hand. It shined and sparkled, glowing with a light that seemed almost unreal.

"You should have seen the treasure she brought us." Rikku squeaked greedily. "I've never seen anything like it before. It must have come from far away…"

"No offense," I began, after taking the sphere from Yuna's tiny hands and ignoring Rikku. "But what in the world am I supposed to do with this?"

"Oh!" Rikku squeaked again. _If I had to listen to that all of the time, _I decided, _I think I might be driven insane. Must be different when you're a fairy. _"The red-haired girl said, 'My good friend Larissa came from Starlight, so she's never seen a sphere before.'"

I chuckled slightly to myself. Yeah, that was Catássa alright. Standing up again, I reassured them, "I'm sure Leon can explain it to me."

"One more thing," Yuna said. "The red-haired girl. She said—she said—" Yuna stuttered, not quite able to get a hold of her words. Paine sighed, and continued for her.

"The red-haired girl said to watch it alone."


	4. Chapter Three: The Message

**A/N: And now I really feel bad. I've been neglecting this story in favor of my newer one, Pray for Rain. I'm surprised no one has shot me yet. But, if any one of my loyal readers happens to be a Final Fantasy X-2 fan, please skittle over there and read it. Please? I've only had three reviews so far. :( Speaking of which, I need to do some replies:**

**darkruki008: Yeah, I'm having issue with my lack of details, I get so in love with my plot and my characters that I ignore my details and description. Thanks and kudos for the constructive critisizm. I don't get much any more. :)**

**readergirl-290: Yes, that's exactly what it is. **

**Larxene12: Can I have some pop rocks? big eyes **

**intherain93: Aww...thanks. It's people like you that stroke my ego so much and keep me writing.**

**

* * *

**

Next to Nothing:

**Chapter Three: **

_"The Message" _

Well, I didn't have a sphere camera at my house, so I trudged back to Leon's house, all the way across town.

As I passed the houses by, I felt a sense of foreboding, and I was shaking. Why was I shaking, after all? What did I have to be scared of? It's just my best friend, leaving me a message, for my birthday. Except she disappeared, and we're both two years dead.

Without warning, my thoughts drifted back to my dream. Not of Catássa, but the Gatekeeper. Somehow, in the chaos of my birthday, it had been forgotten. But still, something he said still bothered me. He had said that I was the owner of "a patchwork heart". Of course, I had hoped that after I merged with Larxene again, I would be whole. But I wasn't, was I. Maybe I never would be.

And what about Axel? Was he trying to contact me? In spite of myself, I smiled at the thought. But what if it wasn't Axel? There were eleven other members of the Organization, and all probably had a reason to kill me. Most of all, Xemnas. The last thing I needed, between everything else, was Xemnas on my tail.

I knocked on Leon's door slightly hesitantly, half expecting a full-blown birthday celebration waiting for me. I cringed.

It was Yuffie who answered. She barely opened the door, so all I could really see were her big brown eyes. "Larissa! What's up? We didn't expect to see you back so soon!" When Yuffie opened the door enough that I could see what was behind it, it became apparent that my suspicions were quite correct.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LARISSA", read a banner hung about their small living space, and a small, blue cake sat on their kitchen table. In addition to Leon and Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Merlin, Cid and various other town members crowded in Leon and Yuffie's apartment. All, for me…

"Well," Yuffie began, answering my unspoken demand for an explanation, "You seemed kinda bummed when you found out it was your birthday, so we all chipped in to cheer you up!" and she presented me with a small giftbox, wrapped in black paper, and tied with two ribbons, one sky blue and the other a vivid shade of purple. I inwardly laughed at how much trouble they had obviously gone through to match the outer appearance of the gift with my newly colorful outfit. It was thoughtful. "I'm sure you're used to more, living in Starlight and all."

A pang shot through my stomach at the mention of my old town, and I fervently hoped that it didn't show on my face how homesick I really was. "No, really." As I held the box, the sphere in my pocket seemed to bulge even more. _You're hiding things, Larissa. None of them really know you, do they? They think they know the real Larissa, but you're still living a lie. _"It's so much more than I could have asked for."

A girl standing beside Aerith, a brunette by the name of Mari, said, "Well, go on, open it!" Her encouragement was echoed throughout the number of people in the room.

Being the simplistic person I was, I carefully undid the two ribbons, and removed the lid from the box without at all damaging the black wrapping paper. Inside, under more tissue paper than I thought could fit in that box, crafted in the shape of a heart, was a silver locket.

* * *

The party didn't last long, for many of the attendees had day jobs, but all the while, I was panicking. 

_They couldn't possibly know about the locket, could they? None of them know—knew Catássa, or Avery, for that matter. And the locket, the one from Catássa, it's back at my house, isn't it? I've never told anyone about it…It's only a coincidence. It's just a coincidence, after all, I do have a thing for silver. _

Despite all of my comforting thoughts, I knew deep inside that there is no such thing as coincidence. And the silver heart-shaped locket was far from coincidence, I would find out later. But that was later.

Before Leon and Yuffie left, I made sure to ask Leon if they had a sphere camera.

"Yeah, why?" he asked me in return. I almost told him not to answer a question with a question, but before the words left my mouth, I remembered how my father had always said that. I chose to shut my mouth and answer it.

"I found a sphere in the bailey." I answered evasively.

Raising his eyebrows slightly, he said, "It's in the back closet when you need it."

In the end, only Aerith was left, so she offered to keep me company while I watched the sphere. Even though the fairies had told me to watch it alone, I accepted her offer. I told her the condensed version of my story, excluding the parts about the Gatekeeper, and the fact that I had accidentally fallen in love with my best friend's brother's Nobody. I had now realized that that particularly smart move required a big slap upside the head.

After Aerith and I dragged out the sphere camera and hooked it up, I began to have my doubts about watching the sphere. It might reconnect me with a past I wasn't ready to face, or reveal things about the future that I couldn't handle yet. I stared into the sphere's depths. _Axel? What would Axel do? _After a short moment of dwelling in Larxene's memories, I put the sphere in the holder and began the loading process. My anxiety started to get the best of me, and I could feel small beads of sweat running down my forehead. Aerith placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, but we remained silent as the sphere finished loading.

All at once, Catássa's face filled the screen. A wave of thoughts rushed through my mind, but I wasn't able to pin any of them down with words. It was all true, it was all true, it was all true. I couldn't deny it any longer. After a short wave of static, Catássa adjusted the camera for a moment she began to speak.

"Well, happy birthday, Larissa." I gulped, and continued to gape in silence. "No, I didn't forget. I would never forget your birthday, Rissa, even if we are dead now." I realized now that the Catássa in the video looked different than the one I remembered. Her hair was longer, and there were dark circles under her eyes, apparently from sleepless nights. And her eyes, there was something different about her eyes, but I couldn't place it in my mind. "I haven't seen you in two years, have I? I heard you live in Radiant Garden now. Is it nice there?"

The Catássa on the sphere paused, and she seemed to be contemplating whether or not to say something. "I haven't seen Avery either. But I know you have. Or Larxene has, I should say." I gasped, and the Catássa on the sphere seemed to be anticipating such. "Yes, Larissa, the Gatekeeper isn't the only one who can make connections like that. Listen, I need you to retrieve my brother's Nobody from Between. Axel. You know him, right? You can get past the Gatekeeper by touching him. He is paralyzed by human contact. I'm sure you can find a way to bring my brother back. You're damn clever enough, whether he'll admit it or not." I smiled slightly, remembering my stay at Castle Oblivion. "One more thing, Larissa. Don't look for me. Don't try and find me. Promise?"

A wave of static came over as the video ended.

"I can't promise you anything, Catássa." I said softly, even though I knew she couldn't hear.

**A/N: Whoo hoo! Almost a fifteen hundred word chapter! Drop me a review and tell me if it was worth the wait. ;) **


	5. Chapter Four: Redemtion

**A/N: Eh, another chapter for y'all. Oh, and some review replies:**

**Larxene12: I'm glad to hear it. Yeah, Catássa is pretty creepy, at least, for right now. I hope she came off how I wanted her to. **

**Readergirl-290: I'm glad it was, because I'm not the worlds fastest typist, or writer, for that matter. **

**Kris126: And two things to answer you: 1) Originally, I was going to make Larissa's birthday November 31 to see if anyone said anything. 2) Happy early birthday!**

**Ansem591: I'm glad to hear that my work is 'interesting' and, I'm quite aware that it appears that I'm not following the Kingdom Hearts storyline. If every fanfiction writer followed the storyline perfectly and meticulously, the genre would surely die. But that's not the point. I know that there are still a few loose ends, but things like that will be addressed, and even a couple of the issues you mentioned will be covered in this chapter. I'll take your suggestions as helpful criticism, but also keep this in mind: I'm thirteen. I'm not serious about anything. **

**-Ahem-**

**

* * *

Next to Nothing: **

**Chapter Four:**

"_Redemption" _

"Larissa! You can't just go to Between!" Aerith cried, sounding panicky and distressed for the first time in a long time. "You nearly died last time, but surely you learned your lesson!"

I turned, halfway down the hard stone steps. The smile on my face showed that I had every intention of disregarding her advice. The look on her face suggested that she had not expected me to smile. "But you understand, right?"

Aerith said nothing, but paled and smiled slightly as I continued to walk down the stone steps, my footsteps echoing in the emptiness of the city. She seemed to be working something out, and the realization written on her face was like watching a dawn.

"Larissa!" She said, as my shoe touched the landing of the steps. "There's—there's something you should know. Sora—he told us how Axel died. Axel gave his life so he could find Kairi. Axel sacrificed what life he had left, because he knew that Sora was in love. I think—I think Axel did that because he understood, or he remembered what love was like."

"Thank you, Aerith. We'll meet again, I promise." All at once, it bothered me how I could make a promise to someone I barely knew, but I still couldn't promise Catássa anything.

* * *

I hate déjà vu. I hate the feeling of being in the same place, for the same purpose, feeling the same things. I hate déjà vu, but I put myself in a position where I knew déjà vu would strike, even when I expected it.

I stood about one hundred yards from the Gate to Between, and I was terrified. I was here, because I was looking for someone. Someone important to me. And he was here. I was very aware of the risk of the situation, sadly. The Gatekeeper could kill me in an instant with that staff, according to legend. So I would return with Axel, or not at all.

_But who would miss me, after all? I lost my friends when Starlight was taken over. _But I was wrong. I made new friends, in Radiant Garden. Something surged through my veins. And now I had a promise to keep. A pang resonated throughout my body, as I came to the realization that I had more to lose than my tortured afterlife.

Gathering up what confidence I had left, I walked forward to face the Gatekeeper. I had planned to simply reach out and touch him, but without a moment of hesitation, something else happened.

"Gatekeeper, can Nobodies feel?"

The Gatekeeper turned to his head to me very slowly, almost in a mocking sort of way. But I merely peered up at him expectantly, because I knew deep inside that he would answer. For clarification, I continued,

"I mean, I know everyone says that Nobodies can't feel, but Larxene—" I faltered, "I mean—I remember—things she _felt—_"

"Nobodies cannot feel, Larissa/Relena."

My shoulders fell. Maybe I was wrong, after all.

"But even though they cannot feel, they experience a sensation that is truly," he seemed to be searching for a word, "_unique_ to their race."

I looked back up at him, my eyes begging to understand, like a little kindergartener on their first day of school.

"It's sort of like a blind man remembering what colors had looked like before he was blind, or a deaf man recalling the sound of a bell. The things Nobodies feel, it's like an echo, something pulled from their first life."

I couldn't decide if I was disappointed or not, having found out that the things Larxene had felt for Axel were only remnants of things left behind.

"Now, if I may, I will ask _you_ a question, Larissa/Relena."

I looked up at the Gatekeeper meekly. "Ask away…" I said, expecting anything.

"Who is it that you have come for_ this_ time?" I had not been expecting this question, however. "Who is so important to you that you would risk your life to take them out of the very place that Death itself sent them? Your brother? Your best friend, little red-haired Catássa?"

"Axel."

"Pardon?"

"Axel." I repeated, stronger this time.

"I should have guessed. But, of all the Organization, Larissa/Relena, you care the most for Axel?"

I looked up, slightly confused. "Yes, of course. Why?"

"Personally, I think you should be more worried about the other members of the Organization, primarily the ones that would chop off your pretty little head without hesitation."

_Xemnas! _The thought speeded through my head like a silver bullet. _The Gatekeeper's right, Xemnas would not hesitate to kill me on site! Why have I not thought of him before?_

"And, one more question, Larissa/Relena, if you would so give me the honor."

"Knock yourself out…"I responded sheepishly.

"What do you know about Sora?"

"Sora?" Another pang went through my stomach. Of course I knew about Sora! Sora killed me! Or Sora had killed Larxene. Surely the Keeper of Death knew that. "Well, he's missing, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is." The Gatekeeper sounded like he hadn't expected me to answer that way, and he probably had his eyebrows raised under his cloak. "The point I'm trying to make, Larissa/Relena, is that right now, Axel is the least of your worries."

* * *

Despite his warning, my mission had not changed. I was here for Axel. The Gatekeeper let me through the Gate, to look for Axel, so here was the hard part. Finding _myself _had been hard enough, let alone finding someone that I barely knew. 

"Axel!" I called out experimentally. The word seemed to echo endlessly, carrying on into empty space. "Axel, where are you?!" I turned around. The Gate was gone, but there was something else in it's place. A mass of color? No, it was clearing up, gaining definition, until I realized what it was. Or rather, who it was.

It was Catássa.

"Catássa!" I ran up to her. Yup, it was Catássa. The classic smirk on her face, flaming red hair to match her brother's, only longer, her face betraying signs of pain and age, and a scar coming from the top of her left ear down to her chin. "What are you doing here?"

"Axel went that way." She pointed into the distance, totally ignoring my question. "And I came to warn you. Now that you have your heart and your body back together, you'll start having," she searched for a word, "flashbacks. Uncontrollable flashbacks. But don't be afraid, Larissa." And she began to fade away.

"Catássa?" I cried, "Where are you—"

"Larissa, Larissa." She smiled, and shook her head sympathetically, "I was never really here."

* * *

And so I continued walking in the way that Catássa had pointed, while thoughts of the things she had said haunted me in the back of my mind. Flashbacks? Could I handle flashbacks back to Larissa's lifetime? My lifetime? And what was Catássa up to? Where was she? And where did she get that scar. 

Someone familiar in the field of idioms might say I stumbled upon Axel when I didn't expect it. I, well, I would say I tripped over him.

I realized that I had found him when the world of blackness seemed to flip and fall, and I got a face full of the solid, black ground. "Axel!" I cried out when I realized what had made me fall. And I was right.

I pulled myself up off the ground, brushed myself off and took a good look at Axel. He looked nearly the same as always, yet something was different. He looked—peaceful. For once, nothing was bothering him. Nothing was stressing him out, and nothing was trying to kill him. Could I really bring up the courage to pull him out of such a trance…?

Yes.

**A/N: Not a very long chapter, but it sure took me a while. Kudos to my lovely reviewers!!**


	6. Chapter Five: Reunion

**A/N: New chapter. Review replies. Don't really feel like typing out full sentences. **

**Larxene12: sigh I knew someone would say something about how short that chapter was. Hey, I had finals! mutters about teachers I'm glad Catássa comes off as crazy. That is intended, and will make much sense later. And thanks. My good friend (and beta reader) Dustie-chan said the same about Aerith's little monologue thing. **

**Okiegirlforever: Thanks! And you hit the bull's-eye on the Axel thing. Extra kudos for the reader who figured out part of my plot. **

**Next to Nothing: **

**Chapter Five:**

"_Reunion"_

"Axel!" I cried, my voice a mixture of so many emotions. Joy, relief, love, passion, and maybe a little bit of residual hatred. After all, he had been the one who killed me. Twice. But I was willing to put that aside, at least for now. I took his hand, and I could feel some of my life force draining from my body. He was taking the very strength out of me! But as some color began to fill his skin and he began to breathe again, I realized how much he needed me to help him.

I knelt beside him, his hand in both of mine, as I struggled to stay awake. I breathed steadily, deeply, as my life began to heal his wounds. I could feel him getting stronger, his mind beginning to awaken, stirring with thoughts and memories. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply again, as I used my own strength to bring Axel back to life.

After a moment, his solidity completely returned, and his form sank from a couple inches in the air to rest neatly on the ground. His expression began to change, his eyes flicker behind his eyelids, his face even contort itself in pain. The pain of death. Somehow different than any pain ever felt before, in all my life, or afterlife.

All of a sudden, I remembered that the last time I had brought someone back to life, namely myself, I had nearly died, and probably would have, if not for Leon's timely rescue. Why did I never think things through? Maybe if I had listened to Aerith, I wouldn't be here, dying. Well, as my vision faded before my eyes, I decided it was a little too late.

Grasping onto my last shred of consciousness, I closed my eyes, and laid my head on Axel's chest as I finally gave up.

* * *

I began thinking before I was really awake.

_Am I dead? _I asked myself. _I must be. I was healing Axel, and then I just passed out. Or died, I guess. Seems like Axel, or Avery, really, killed me again. Well, good riddance, I'm tired of being dead. But if I was dead already, what am I now? My goodness, will I ever get any peace of mind? And if you die in Between, where do you go?_

"And you are…?"

"Axel."

_Well, for being in Between, or wherever I am, it's awful loud. _

"What's wrong with Larissa?"

"Ooh, I told that stupid girl…"

"It's kind of a long story."

_Stupid voices. I'm dead now, I should be allowed some peace, shouldn't I?_

"What happened?"

"Well, she came to Between, apparently, which is a bad idea to begin with, and then, well, long story short, she brought me back to life using her own life force."

"I can't believe her! I told her she shouldn't have gone!"

"You were here when she left, Aerith?"

"Well, yes, but, you know how she gets…she so stubborn…"

"Believe me, I've seen that side of her. Stubborn as a jackass and twice as mouthy."

_Hey! Those stupid voices are talking about ME!_

My eyes shot open, and the first thing I saw was Aerith's furious-looking face. I closed my eyes again, then opened one tentatively. My stupid body was apparently in the arms of Axel, who was also standing near Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud as well as Aerith.

"Well, I guess I'm not dead, then…." I announced, my voice cracking weakly. "And I didn't break my promise, Aerith, so there's no need to be looking at me that way."

"You certainly cut it close, young lady."

Great, all of a sudden, I was a young lady. I craned my neck upward to address Axel. "Now, you who just called me a jackass, please put me down."

And smirking that stupid smirk I knew too well, he looked into my eyes and said, "Not on your life. Now, let's take you home."

* * *

Despite what Aerith had said, I felt I had done the right thing. There was something comforting about being taken across town in the arms of the person I loved the most. But even though I knew that what Larxene had felt for Axel had been fabricated by her own mind, what Larissa (I, myself, really) had felt for Avery was real.

I opened my eyes as we approached my house. "We have to find Avery, don't we?"

Axel looked down at me. "I'm afraid so." He swung open the door to reveal my cluttered little apartment, with papers spread across my floor, papers piled on my shelves, my desk. "What's all this?"

"Memories." I said as he placed me neatly on the ground. I wavered a bit on the spot, and clutched his arm for support, but I regained balance after a moment.

"And I suppose I'm not allowed to read them?" Axel asked, smiling at me.

"Bingo." I replied, as I stumbled over to sit on the edge of my bed. "You always were more clever than I realized."

He came and sat beside me, and after a long moment of silence, slowly asked, "Have—have you—do you—do you know where Catássa is?"

"I'm—I'm afraid I don't." My eyes spoke of so much more, but I didn't feel like telling him. Not now.

"And anything of Normin?"

"Ack!" I let out a small cry at the mention of my younger brother, a short syllable that spoke everything. Of course I missed little Normi, but I had heard nothing of him. Not even vague, mysterious messages like Catássa had left me. I felt like an irresponsible older sister.

"It's alright, Rissa." He placed a hand around my waist. "We'll find them, I promise."

When Yuffie had unknowingly spoken my nickname, it had brought pain and grief to my mind, but coming from Axel, or Avery, rather, it brought back comfort and warmth long forgotten.

"Sora's missing." I said abruptly, and the words were out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying. But at least, I decided, he was hearing it from me, one of the few people who knew how close Axel and Roxas were.

Axel looked away. I understood how he felt. Sometimes losing a friend could be the worst thing in the world. Only, Roxas wasn't dead, was he? Only…misplaced. When Axel turned back, but when he did, he was smiling. "At least I still have you, Rissa."

I closed my eyes, and chose to enjoy this moment, my special moment of peace, of warmth, of light. Oh, how I wanted to make it last forever…

"Rissa?" Axel asked, slightly hesitantly, and I opened my eyes again. "Happy birthday."

**A/N: There. This chapter was longer, wasn't it:P **


	7. Chapter Six: The End of the Beginning

**A/N: Eek, I'm a writing spree today, methinks. I've already typed out two chapters, and now I'm starting on another one! I think I'll do the replies at the end, so I can give people some more time to review. (winkwink)**

**Next to Nothing:**

**Chapter Six: **

"_The End of the Beginning"_

"Well, you two certainly spent a lot of time at Larissa's house!" Yuffie laughed slyly upon our return to Leon's house.

"Long enough." Axel said, just as sly, and caught my eye right as we both burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Moving on completely, Yuffie asked, "So you're okay now, Larissa?"

I shrugged. "More or less, as usual. Being dead will do that to you." I glanced at Axel, who nodded his head in agreement. Finally, I had someone who really understood me. Who knew me. An old friend. I sat down at Leon and Yuffie's kitchen table, gesturing for Axel to sit across from me. He sat in the chair opposite mine, but something exploded in the back of my mind, as though someone had shoved a bomb in the back of my head while I wasn't paying attention. Something spread throughout my whole body, and I was suddenly reminded of Catássa's warning about uncontrollable flashbacks.

Axel's concerned face flashed before me, shifting and changing into someone I remembered. I saw—I saw Avery.

* * *

I sat patiently across from Avery, reading to myself as he poured his concentration into the Chemistry textbook before him. Well, at least, I had assumed that had been what he was concentrating on. But I was in his Chemistry class, and we didn't have any homework, nor was it like Avery to study. Hmpf. That would be something to work out later.

I was having trouble concentrating, but it was not because the book was boring. It was just a little something I was reading for pleasure, a mystery book, one of those murder-thrillers that keeps you hooked until the very last page. Well, supposedly. I was having trouble staying focused, and I strongly suspected that it had something to do with the red-haired guy, two years my senior, sitting across the table from me. But I pretended not to notice him and tried to absorb myself in my mystery book.

But still, I couldn't help but glance up every fifteen or so seconds, just to try and catch him staring at me, as I had before in said Chemistry class. I had never really been able to look him in the eye. It may sound stupid, but sometimes I wondered if he could read my mind, with such big, beautiful, green eyes. And I had never seen eyes like his. It was almost as if there had just been two big emeralds set into his face. I could have sworn he could read my thoughts just by looking in my eyes.

Tearing my thoughts away from Avery's eyes, I tried to shove my conscience back into the mystery book, in which the detective in question was interrogating the victim's mistress, but part of me, well, all I really want to do was stare at Avery, and hope that he could read my thoughts. Provided he even, well, assuming he even knew who I was.

But of course, of course he knew who I was. The whole school talked about us. 'Larissa and Avery, the kids with the marks.' That's how we were known, that's how we were associated with each other. By the marks under our eyes. Tiny little black triangles had somehow set us apart from anyone else in the entire high school. Mine, well, I had had mine since I was born. Birthmarks, I guess you could say. But I didn't know about his, or how he had gotten them. We had never really spoken about that.

We had made casual conversation in the past, as most people do, when coming to and from Chemistry, the one class we had in common. Well, I was a freshman and he was a junior, so I guess we weren't expected to have many classes in common. But still there was so much in common about us, once you stopped to think about it. Still, you couldn't really consider us as friends. Not at the time, at least. As I got to know his younger sister better, I began to learn more and more about him, and the more I realized that there was so much to learn.

* * *

I flashed back to the present, and as I looked into Axel's eyes, I could still see a little bit of Avery in there, deep inside. So complex, so mysterious, like a locked box without a key.

"Did you have a flashback?" Axel asked hesitantly, as if he were frightened. And just as well, he probably had every reason to be frightened. After all, who knows how long I had been zoned out, lost in the past?

"Yeah, I did."

"What did you remember?" He asked, just as hesitantly as before. But I smiled softly, shyly.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Avery, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said, thinking to myself. "It's funny. In the library, y'know, at school, you always seemed to be working on Chemistry homework, even when we didn't have any."

Axel smiled, but looked down, lost in thought as well. "I never did my Chemistry homework. I failed that class. I actually had to retake it in summer school before my senior year. Do you know why I failed that class?"

Even though I thought I knew, I decided to play dumb, just for a moment. "Why?"

"I was always watching you. I found it so hard to concentrate, with you sitting right in front of me, when it took all my strength not to just reach out and touch your hair. And all that time I spent in the library, when I was supposed to be studying, I was watching you read. I just loved the look on your face as the story unfolded before you, and it was more than enough to draw me away from the world of chemistry, I'll tell you that."

"And I'm sure it wouldn't take much. You were never the best student, were you?"

"By no means was I."

We sighed, in unison. There was more silence, but it wasn't empty. Sometimes, I decided, sometimes you don't need words. Sometimes the silence is just enough. Without warning, Yuffie came rushing over.

"Sorry to interrupt this romantic reunion, but there's been news of Sora! Come here!" She gestured to where Aerith, Cloud and Leon were all crowded around a newspaper.

The Garden Times had a front page article about a sighting of Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but—" I paused, grimacing, "But where exactly where were they spotted?"

"It says," Aerith said, scanning the article, "Oh, oh my goodness."

Leon finished for her. "They've been spotted in the World that Never Was."

I looked at Axel, smiling mirthlessly. "Well, I guess that's right up our alley."

He returned the mirthless smile. "In more ways than one."

**A/N: Well, chapter six, and I'm finally moving into something I might call a plot! Yeah! Go me! I'm on a roll. That's three chapters in two days. Whoooooo! **


	8. Chapter Seven: Reminiscence

**A/N: Hopefully another chapter will keep my reviewers happy, like a late Christmas present, or something. I've been neglecting review replies for a while, but I'll go ahead and do some now. **

**Dustie-chan: Ooh, why am I even replying to you?**

**Clow12391: Can do! **

**Readergirl-290: Yeah, I totally understand. **

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake: Thanks! And here's an update for you!**

**Wow, that was boring.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Updates may be slow for a few days, because my parents bought me Final Fantasy XII and I'm currently obsessing over it. Don't worry, I won't slow down for very long. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: After much thinking and an hour and a half conversation with Dustie-chan up there, I have decided to turn this into a trilogy. Yes, trilogy. Three stories. Numero threeo. Keep watch for the next and last one soon, as it will be called The Beginning of the End. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: (my god, what is with me today?) I'm pondering a penname change, so you may not be able to find me. So, if you have my profile bookmarked as I suggest you change it to my permanent one, just in case I change it. **

**Alrighty then. **

**Next to Nothing:**

**Chapter Seven: **

"_Reminiscence"_

"I know I said I'd never go back, but…" I said, trailing off. It was true. I had sworn that I would never return to The World that Never Was, only to turn back on my words again.

"We understand, Larissa." Aerith said, her voice filled with the usual understanding.

"I mean, after all, we're Sora's friends too." Yuffie said meaningfully, looking at Leon, who nodded with agreement. "So, naturally, we're coming."

This was not quite how I imagined things. I didn't expect the rest of them to come with us. I had expected them to offer an airship, maybe even drop us off, but I didn't think they would want to come look for Sora, Riku and Kairi in the very place that Death itself feared. The city of non-existence. Was Sora really that important to them that they would travel to the World that Never Was just to save him?

"Alright, then," I said, quite unsure of what to say. "I guess that's that. Let's go."

* * *

Moments later, Axel and I sat silently side-by-side in the cabin part of Cid's airship. He just stared straight ahead, so I assumed he was deep in thought, and I probably shouldn't bother him. I looked down at my feet, sighing slightly.

"Catássa contacted you, didn't she?" He said suddenly, waking me from my trance-like state. I smiled guiltily back at him.

"Yeah, she did. Many times, actually. Visions, dreams, apparitions. Has she contacted you?"

"No."

"Well, that doesn't make a lot of sense, does it?" I said, thinking, "You guys always seemed like best friends back—back when—well, back in Starlight." I couldn't quite bring myself to say 'back when we were alive'.

Axel grimaced. "Well, it wasn't always that way. I've never told you about how things were before you came, and I'm assuming Catássa didn't either."

No, she hadn't. She hadn't even suggested that things had been different before I came. What was being hidden and guarded so secretly?

"It started, well, it all started with my mother. I barely remember her, but I know from looking at the old photographs that she was very pretty, with long red hair, tall and thin with a willowy kind of figure. I do remember how kind she was, and how she never had a negative word about anyone. And she had the prettiest name, everyone said, for her name was Catássa.

"When I was five years old, we found out that she was going to have another baby. Of course, I was terribly excited, at the thought of a little brother or sister. A companion. Someone I could play with when I was lonely. When we found out it would be a girl, we picked out an old family name for her. Ari. It seemed like all was well then, but some things went wrong, and when my sister was born, my mother died. So, instead of naming her Ari like we had planned, my father chose to name her Catássa, after my mother.

"I hated it. It felt like my father was trying to replace my mother. I refused to spend any time with the new baby, because my new sister had taken my mother away. And even as I grew older and grew to love my sister, I still wouldn't call her by her name."

"And that's why you always called her Tassa?"

"Yeah. Just let me finish, Rissa.

"She never really understood why I always seemed to be mad at her. If she—if there's a chance she spoke to my mother, she might understand. If she finally understood why I had hated her so much in life, then, I figured she would torture me and the people I loved in death."

Axel looked like he was in so much pain, the pain of remembering something so awful. As my eyes welled up, I realized that I would do anything to put a smile back on his face.

* * *

I glanced across the table, at Avery. His big emerald eyes flitted across the pages of a manga as he leaned back in his chair, so it was standing on only tow legs. I rolled my eyes as I realized that he had his feet on the table, and I momentarily entertained myself with thoughts of what our wicked librarian would do to him. I decided to try and make small talk, and ask him about what he was reading.

"Hey, Avery," I began, turning back to my book. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed that I had been staring at him.

"What?" he said, slightly startled. At once, one of his feet slipped, and he went crashing to the floor, manga and all. I blinked for a moment.

"Oh, Avery…" I sighed, smiling to myself as I walked over and offered my hand to the red-haired guy laying on the floor, still clutching his manga. He stared blankly at my hand for a moment, as if deciding whether or not he was going to take it. After his short moment of hesitation, he took my hand and I pulled him off the ground. His hand didn't quite feel like I had expected, for his grip was strong and sure, both comforting and nerve-racking at the same time, so warm but it sent chills down my spine.

All at once, I realized that I didn't want to let go, and I had half a mind not to. The all-too-familiar blush was creeping up my face, and all at once, I was ambushed by another realization. I had never been this close to Avery before. I shuffled through all of my memories, but never had I been this close to him that I thought I could feel his heartbeat. Or was that mine? Everything seemed fuzzy, all my thoughts running together and colliding with one another, but it didn't seem to matter. And at that very moment, I realized a number of things:

The library was deserted.

The manga that was in his hand had suddenly disappeared, and the hand in question was now on my waist.

And I still hadn't let go.

* * *

"Larissa," Axel shook me lightly, just enough to wake me from my flashback, "Rissa, what did you remember?"

I said nothing, but I looked into his eyes and told him everything.

* * *

Yuffie burst back into the cockpit, and immediately cried, "That one Axel guy is making out with Larissa in the back of the passenger compartment!"

Aerith rolled her eyes. "I thought it had gotten a little quiet back there."

"Should we tell them we've arrived?" Yuffie asked, giggling to herself.

"Nah," said Leon. "They'll figure it out."

**

* * *

A/N: Not one of my longer chapters, but it was pretty high-density if you ask me.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Realization

**A/N: Uh…..**

**Next to Nothing:**

**Chapter Eight:**

_"Realization"_

And we stepped out of the airship, following Aerith.

I tried to catch Axel's eye, but he was staring off into the distance as The World That Never Was came into view, so I turned and looked myself.

As soon as I looked, I shut my eyes. Why did it hurt so much to lay eyes on this place? Did I have too many memories associated with that horrible castle off in the distance? Had I spent too much time wandering this streets feeling empty and lost? Would I feel everything all over again? Was I still bound by my promise to never return? A few tears leaked between my eyelids. And would I be forced to remember every moment of pain and loss that I felt on these shadowed streets?

I opened my eyes again.

The streets looked exactly as I remembered them. Feelings began rushing to the back of my mind, but I forced them back out again. Now was not the time.

"Oh, wow…" I heard Yuffie in front of me, and the others as well seemed surprised at this world. Never before had they seen a world so dark and desolate, so full, yet an endless void.

Suddenly, my mind began working. Thoughts were racing through my mind at a million miles an hour. "Oh, no…" I whispered. "Oh no… How could I have let this happen?" I wondered why I hadn't realized this before. "It's a trap."

* * *

The next few events happened in quick succession, almost impossible to figure out, but I still remember my brain working out why it was a trap.

Only Nobodies live in the World That Never Was.

Only a Nobody could have tipped off the Garden Times about a sighting of Sora.

Very few Nobodies could speak.

In fact, only thirteen.

The Organization used Sora, or Roxas, really, to bring Axel out of hiding, knowing that I, too, would follow.

Dammit.

And following that thought, a knife flying through the air whizzed past my head to get stuck in the wall behind me, also narrowly missing the gummy ship. Axel dodged an ice-based spell coming from somewhere above us, and I shouted,

"Aerith! Leon! Yuffie! Get back in the gummy ship and leave!"

More knives and spells followed from above, but still, Yuffie shouted back at us, "You think we're idiots? We would never leave you!"

And for a moment, I was annoyed. I had almost forgotten how loyal friends could be. I could have sworn Larxene took my place for a moment. "No, not this time. You have to leave us. This is our battle."

"But Rissa…" But Yuffie caught a look from Leon.

"She's right."

"I can't believe you!"

"C'mon, Yuffie." And with one hand, he shoved her in the gummy ship in front of him, and it took off moments later.

Axel, taking out his chakrams and swinging them threateningly, shouted at the rooftops, "Show yourselves, cowards!"

"With pleasure." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh my god…" I realized who it was. It was Catássa.

She materialized about twenty yards away from us, something like a smirk on her face, her eyes narrowed in a sadistic pleasure that I had never seen on her face. I clung to Axel's arm, and asked him,

"What's wrong with her?"

For there was definitely something wrong with her. Her hair was far too long, her face was far too pale, and her eyes, her eyes…they were no longer green. They were black. And as we watched, markings appeared on her face, her arms, her legs. Black swirls, intricate patters, almost like ink, yet so real…

"Only one thing can do that to a person…" Axel said, and immediately, I knew.

"Witchcraft."

And all at once, I was terribly, terribly afraid.

* * *

"Of course, Xemnas was _very _surprised when he found out you were the first to return, Rissa." Catássa began speaking. And her voice, something was different about it. Sure it sounded older, changed with the passing of three-something years, but there was something else. It sounded, oiled, like—like—I struggled to remember. Like the Gatekeeper's. Then, I realized what she had said.

"Xem--Xemnas?" I honestly tried not to stutter, but the fear associated with that name still remained, even now.

"Tassa?" Axel said, half out of fear, half out of surprise. "Don't tell me you're Xemnas' new lapdog… Honestly, I'm ashamed."

Catássa completely ignored my stuttering and Axel's input, and continued speaking, almost as if we weren't there. "He told me it was because you were considered the weakest, after all. Roxas was younger and newer, but he had the power of the Keyblade on his side and no feelings or residual memories to weigh him down. But you didn't even have that. So it must have been some other kind of strength that brought you back." She waved her hand, as if the matter were meaningless. "Xemnas didn't very much care_ how_ or _why_ you came back, but he would like to speak with you."

"He would like to speak to me?" At least I didn't stutter this time.

"He has a—proposition for you." Catássa said, grinning slightly. "An offer to make." She restated, in case the word proposition was beyond me. I narrowed my eyes. This new Catássa was starting to get on my nerves.

"Tassa? What's wrong with you? What's all this about Xemnas?" Axel asked, slightly desperately. I understood exactly what he was feeling. I knew that it was killing me too, to see my best friend act like this.

She spun to him, her black eyes blazing. _Such a quick change in temper, _I observed. This was a lot more than puberty.

"It's not Tassa anymore." She stated slowly, determined, in a voice filled with fire. "It's Riax. Ari."

"My god…" Axel said. Obviously, this name meant a lot more to him than it did to me. But in the past few hours, I had discovered that Avery and Catássa's past was a lot more tangled and complicated than I could have ever imagined.

"That's right, Avery. I know about that now. Honestly, I would have preferred to have been named Ari than Catássa, as if you were trying to replace our mother. And because you didn't carry out her dying wish, to name me Ari, I'm here to give you, and you only, the chance to speak to her. Yes, Axel, I'm going to kill you. And our resident Keyblade wielder is going to help me."

**A/N: Er, penname has been changed. I'm Shattered Skyes now, but you can still just call me Skye. That works too. Anyway, review replies.**

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake: Thanks! And by the way, I can't get over how much I love your username. **

**Dustie-chan: I know. You told me, remember?**

**Kris126: (catches cookies and cake) And I adore you because you review! And throw assorted baked goods! And here's the update, so let's celebrate with more cookies and cake!**

**Okami-nin: Why, thank you! Welcome to FanFiction! Don't worry. You'll hear from me for a long, long time. **

**Forgotten Lies: Hooray! Another reviewer!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Deja Vu

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've currently been obsessing over my Final Fantasy X-2 story, Pray for Rain. Anyway, replies:**

**Okamin-nin: Sorry if all the names are a little confusing. Of course, it all makes sense up inside my head.**

**Oathkeepera: Well, I guess you'll have to keep reading and find out! **

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake: Whoo! I got FOUR smilies! **

**Okiegirlforever: Once again, you'll just have to read and find out. **

**Readergirl-290: Yeah, she is a little on the creepy side. She's supposed to be.**

**Forgotten Lies: (catches cookies) Yup, she is, so watch out!**

**Animelover44: thanks!**

**Kris126: OMG, I love chocolate covered strawberries!**

**Cindamcjinga**** Thanks! **

**Y'know what would be totally, totally wicked? If I didn't say who the Keyblade wielder was. Then you'd all have to deal with it for another whole chapter….**

**Next to Nothing:**

**Chapter Nine: **

"_Déjà Vu"_

"Now, Riax, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" And as my worst fear was realized, Xemnas materialized right behind Catássa. For a split second, the rage masked on her face flickered into something like fear, her black eyes flashing green, but it passed so quickly that I wondered if it had really happened after all. "Wouldn't want to use our trump card a trick too early. I know these two, and they are clever, to a certain extent."

That was just the kind of off-hand compliment I would have appreciated two years ago, but it only irritated me now. I had searched for praise from the higher members, especially Xemnas, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what Xemnas would want with me.

"As Catássa may have told you, I was very impressed at your return, Number XII, although you don't much resemble your Nobody anymore. So I assume you have rejoined with your heart, correct? But I'm sure you couldn't have pulled it off without our good friend Tempest." Xemnas said, in his trademark greasy, oiled voice that glossed smoothly over the words he spoke. Tempest? I didn't know any Tempest.

"I didn't tell her about Tempest." Catássa said guiltily, cringing slightly, obviously bracing herself for the Superior's disappointment. It disgusted me how much she reminded me of myself, when I had first joined the Organization. I was so desperate to please, and all of a sudden, seeing Catássa acting the same way, I hated myself for it. I was desperate to please, desperate to serve. I narrowed my eyes further, in anger both at myself as well as Catássa. I felt Axel glance at me, but I was too wrapped up in my own emotions to worry about what he was going through.

"You didn't?" Xemnas asked, his eyebrows raised. I had remembered seeing that look, and the emotions associated with it washed over me. I clenched my eyes shut in a fit of déjà vu, but it passed within moments. Apparently, Xemnas noticed. "Fascinating. Even though you have rejoined with your heart, Relena, you are still troubled by déjà vu and flashbacks. One would think that such a thing would pass once your Nobody and your heart had rejoined, but it seems that you are still not whole…"

My eyes were narrowed in suppressed fury. Who was he, who was he to observe me like some kind of scientific experiment? Who was he to decide that I was still not whole? "Just shut up, Xemnas." Never before had I had such nerve to speak to Xemnas that way, but I was different now. I had rejoined with my heart, my soul. Larissa Davis had returned to this world, and Xemnas was about to get a taste of my full-fledged, warm-blooded anger.

But before I could attack Xemnas and rip him to pieces, Catássa stepped up. I'm still not sure who she stepped up to protect, whether it be to protect Xemnas from my long bottled up fury, or myself from being "put back in my place" as the Superior had often called it. Either way, she stepped between us and spoke.

"Relena, Superior, we still have our negotiations to conduct." Why had she called me Relena? She knew perfectly well that my name was—oh. I remembered that I had lied to the Organization, giving them my mother's name instead of mine. My actions were based on a fear that had been placed upon me at a young age, coming from folktales my parents had told me at a young age, to keep me at bay.

In Midlight Village, from where my parents had come, there had been stories about people who wandered around in mysterious black capes in the dead of night, and took control over you by using the power associated with your name. Even as a small child, I had been wary about telling people my name, even other students at school. I suppose that that long dormant fear had awakened itself once again when my heart had been stolen by the Organization. The Gatekeeper had been right; I had lied to the Organzation. Catássa knew that, and she used Relena to keep me safe. Maybe there was some sanity left, deep down inside of her.

I glanced over at Axel, who had strangely been silent. Even for his soul, Avery, being silent in a conversation like this was unusual. But from the distant look on his face, he couldn't get past what had happened to his little sister. The rage had taken over her, and would not relinquish it's hold on her soul, and her sanity. He knew this, and it was painful for him. I could tell, just by looking into his emerald green eyes for a short moment.

"You're right, Riax. We wouldn't want to hold up the negotiations." Xemnas' glance traveled back and forth between me and Axel, his orange eyes sweeping the area. "Now, let's be formal. We'll conduct our negotiations within the castle. Please follow. It wouldn't hurt to look around the castle. After all, you haven't seen it in so long…" It took every ounce of self control not to rip one of those knives out of the wall behind me and stick it in Xemnas' back. First, though, I decided, I wanted to hear what he had to say. After all, he could know where Avery was, and we would never find out if I stuck that knife in his back…Nevertheless, it was tempting.

Xemnas and Catássa both began walking in the direction of the castle, and after sharing a glance, Axel and I followed. Our footsteps seemed to echo eerily off of the empty buildings and houses, as we traveled through the shadows. In an odd move, Xemnas stopped suddenly, craned his neck up towards the roofs of the houses, and called,

"And Sora, would you kindly accompany us?"

**A/N: Haha. And you thought I wasn't going to tell you…**


	11. Chapter Ten: Better Left Forgotten

**A/N: My utmost apologies for taking this long to update. I have no good excuse, besides the fact that I just never quite got around to it. **

**Forgotten Lies: Believe me, everyone wants to know. I practically got the same review, over and over and over again. **

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake: Thank you! More smilies! BTW, your username makes my spell-check very, very confused. **

**Oathkeepra: Er, next chapter miiight tell…eheheheheh….**

**Okami-nin: Don't worry, you're not the only one who doesn't know what's going on. No one else does, not even poor Ceri-chan, who goes to school with me. And frankly, I'm not even sure if _I_ really know what's going on. **

**Cindamcjinga**** Uh, yeah. Sorry about keeping you waiting. **

**Crystal Inferno: Larxene is the best. No doubt about it. Hmm…I'll have to go look for that .dothack song. After I finish typing this chapter.**

**Okiegirlforever: Thanks! And don't worry, you'll find out what happens. Eventually. **

**Next to Nothing:**

**Chapter Ten:**

"_Memories Better Left Forgotten"_

"Sora?!" Axel and I shouted in unison. The shock began to wash over, numbing my senses. I had thought—I had thought Sora had come to the World That Never Was to _fight_ the remains of Organization XIII. And our hope had disappeared, as soon as the words left Xemnas' mouth. Sora, the light, the Keybearer, was fighting against us once more.

And with a swift, graceful leap, Sora jumped from the rooftops and landed before us. I couldn't help but gasp and step back at the sight before me, as he looked Axel and I hard in the eye. His skin was a grayish color, his once blue eyes were black, and his face, arms and legs were covered with the same ink-black designs as Catássa. I was horrified, and at once filled with fury.

"Long time no see, huh, Axel?" Sora said. His voice had changed as well. It wasn't as cheerful, optimistic and youthful as I had remembered it; his voice now had a gravelly tone that reminded me of the texture of sandpaper.

Axel only stared back, his eyes narrowed and his arms folded across his chest, scrutinizing Sora, looking him up and down. After a moment, his gaze switched to Catássa. "How could you?" He asked, his brow furrowed in pain. Pain for his friend, who had been lost somewhere inside the boy standing before us.

"How could you?" Catássa retorted, twisting his words and throwing them back at him. "Was it not you who joined the Organization? Was it not you who tried to use Sora to your own selfish advantage, to try and get your friend back? Your Organization may have tried to kill Sora, but this time, he's on my side."

"The negotiations, Catássa." Xemnas said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She seemed to snap back to reality, relaxing her facial expression and straightening up her posture. I remembered doing the same around Xemnas, trying to impress him, trying to prove myself, and I pushed the memory to the back of my mind before I could dwell on it any longer. "Right, Superior." Both of them turned and walked in the direction of the castle, and Sora followed immediately after, the Keyblade still in his right hand. Something shuddered deep inside of me, a part of my soul that had been tucked away. Oh. That's right. I had died by that weapon.

"You okay?" Axel said, glancing over at me.

"I'm fine…" I trailed off, not sounding entirely sure of myself. Because I wasn't. I still couldn't figure out what these 'negotiations' were about, and it bothered me. What would Xemnas want from me?

"You have a bad feeling about this too?" Axel said, after a short pause. "It's not too late to turn back. I can make us a portal, and we can be back in Radiant Garden before they realize we're gone."

It seemed strange of Axel to suggest this, but there was always the chance that he feared the Superior and his intentions just as much as I. Maybe he just didn't show it like I did. I wanted to turn back, but it didn't feel right. No, I wasn't going to turn back this time.

"No. I'm staying here. I decided—" I choked on my own words. "I decided that I'm not going to run anymore. I'm staying, because I believe we can help Catássa. And Sora, too. You—you gave all that you had left for him, and his freedom was stolen by your own sister. How could you think of backing down from something like that? No, I'm not going to run anymore. I'm going to those negotiations."

Axel smiled softly, and for a moment, I thought I saw Avery's face somewhere behind his. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" And he kissed me just as softly, and I knew that we would go together, whether or not we would make it out alive. Pulling away, he gestured to the others, ahead of us. "Well, I suppose we had better catch up, if we're going to those negotiations after all."

* * *

"Now, Relena." Xemnas began, as we settled ourselves down at the table. "I know that your relations with the rest of the Organization were not always---well---pleasant." I grimaced, remembering various practical jokes that had been played on me, simply because I was 'the girl'. He smiled at me, and evil smile that gave me chills down my spine. "But I'm sure you can push that aside."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, feeling there was something I was missing. The walk through the castle had been unbearable enough. I looked upon the white walls and recalled conversations, fights, and other various events, many of which were unpleasant. We had passed through the room where I had battled Sora for the last time, during which I squeezed my eyes shut.

"As Catássa has told you, I was surprised that you had returned first. You were Number XII, nearly the youngest, and the only girl. Frankly, the odds were stacked against you."

I wanted to shout at him, jump on the table, and wring his neck. None of which I did. My curiosity was growing, and I wanted to find out what Xemnas had to offer me, especially when I had regained my heart. BY MYSELF. Take that, Xemnas.

"With only Roxas as your subordinate," Xemnas continued, "You were often looked upon as the weakling, the sensitive one, someone only to be messed with if you were in need of amusement. If I remember correctly, the title given to you was—'The Savage Nymph'?"

I nodded. Axel had given me that nickname, after an incident in the library, and it had lived on throughout my whole time in the Organization. It wasn't the best, but it sure was better than 'The Graceful Assassin' or 'The Fury of Dancing Flames'. "Can we get on with this?" I asked, feeling impatient. Across the table, Catássa's eyes locked on mine, in obvious disapproval of my testy behavior. But I didn't care to much for what the Superior thought of me. Not anymore.

"Not beating around the bush, are we?" Xemnas said, chuckling to himself. I didn't see what was so funny. "I'll make you a deal. Help me rebuild the Organization, and you will be my second in command, Miss Savage Nymph."

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't do much explaining in this chapter, but that will come next chapter. Hopefully. I have a vague plan in my mind for the rest of the story, but I'm mostly making it up as I go.  **


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Third Option

**A/N: Sorry about being kinda slow. **

**Okiegirlforever: I'm glad Sora scares you. He's supposed to. :)**

**Mooncry: Agreed. **

**Reader-girl290: Yup. **

**Forgotten Lies: Aw, thanks. **

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake: Well, here's your chapter. **

**Oathkeepra: Yeah, that's the question!**

**Ahem. I hereby dedicate this chapter to Zeldy (who knows who she is), just because. Many hugs for Zeldy! **

**Shut up, Pigeon. I'll dedicate a chapter to you, as well. Eventually. **

**Next To Nothing: **

**Chapter Eleven:**

"_The Third Option"_

"Se-Second in command?" I stuttered, not quite believing my senses. Across the white marble table, Catássa looked furious. Had Xemnas not told her about his offer ahead of time? Was she really nothing more than a messenger? Was she jealous?

"I don't expect a hurried decision, Relena. Take your time." Xemnas smiled slyly to himself, as if he was enjoying a private joke. Deep inside, I wanted to punch him, just to wipe that stupid smile off his face. "You and Axel can wander the city and the castle as you like, but you won't be allowed to leave this world until you have made up your mind."

"Fine." I said as I stood up, not wanting to cause trouble. Not now, anyway.

"Keep these facts in mind, Savage Nymph." He said sternly.

"What?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Before you are tempted to reject my offer, let me bring to your attention the conditions of this offer. Three things, Relena. Sooner or later, my nothingness will reign supreme, with or without you by my side. You have nowhere to hide. I have seen your humble apartment in Radiant Garden, your friends, your world. And I have Avery."

"What?!" Axel and I asked in unison, startled by this statement.

"You—you have Avery?" Axel asked. This time, he was the one who was stuttering. It seemed he hadn't spoken until now, but his emerald eyes pleaded for the truth of the situation.

"Yes, Number VIII, I know all about your Somebody, your name lies. But I'm willing to forgive you of that much. So, keep in mind, Relena," Xemnas added wryly, "Keep in mind the conditions, if you please."

* * *

"Larissa, I—" Axel and I found ourselves in a dark alley, soon after leaving the castle. I needed a quiet, dark place to think, so basically any part of the city would do. But I chose that alley, far from the castle. I sat up against, the wall, my knees to my chest and my head in my hands. Axel, beside me, was doing his best to comfort me and calm me, but it was in vain. I was upset, indecisive, and the inner turmoil was just too much. "He could just be bluffing about Avery." 

"No, no, I don't think he is. How—how else would he know your true name?" I shook my head to illustrate my point. He fell silent.

"You don't have to do this, Larissa." He said firmly, as if I didn't realize my own choices. It frustrated me, a little bit.

If I accepted Xemnas' offer, there was a chance that I could save Catássa from whatever bonds he had her under. I certainly could not bear to walk away from the deal watching my best friend suffer under Xemnas. No, no I couldn't. And there was always Avery. If Xemnas wasn't bluffing, and he really did have Avery, Axel could get his heart back. And I knew that that was worth just about anything, having gained my heart back myself. But could I stand to reign darkness over the worlds, as Xemnas put it? Would I be able to put my emotions aside? Could I bear to take over Radiant Garden, my newfound home, my friends? No, no I couldn't. Aerith, Cloud, Cid, Yuffie, Leon, would I be able to destroy their home before their eyes? No. I couldn't bear to do that.

"There—there has to be another way." I stuttered, as I racked my brain. Did I really believe what I had said? Was there really a loophole, something both of us were missing? I thought for a moment, and suddenly, I realized something. "We're making a mistake." I began, a grin spreading across my face like a dawn as my realization spilled out of my mouth. "The same mistake that I made, when I was in the Organization." The look on Axel's face asked a million questions, but I continued, nonetheless. "We're playing by Xemnas' rules." I stood up, and brushed my skirt off. "I say it's high time we break a few."

* * *

We decided that Vexen's lab would be the place to start. 

I was hardly able to overcome the déjà vu as we wandered around the castle, stepping quietly, as not to be found. I had been so accustomed to sneaking around the castle in my Organization days that it was nearly second nature.

And in truth, Vexen's lab wasn't that hard to find.

For whatever reason, his room had been near to mine, and the smells and sounds that had come from that lab were something to be frightened of. I shuddered at the thought, staring at Vexen's door before me. I had never set foot in that lab (actually, I wasn't allowed to, anyway), so the closed door seemed a little ominous. Axel nudged me in the side. "Go on," he said softly. I pushed the door open.

It looked like an average chemist's lab, at first glance. But the more I looked, I saw pictures of people, of heartless, diagrams of people's hearts hung up all over the room. I was horrified. There was a sketch of the Riku replica, and there was a whole stack of notes and observations on the floor underneath it, with his name spread over the pages. I actually felt bad for the poor guy, being treated like an experiment, nothing more. I remembered abusing him, calling him Vexen's "toy". Had I lost my compassion, too, when I lost my heart? But then, I laid eyes on something that banished all other thoughts from my mind.

I stepped forward, and picked up off of Vexen's table a page that was entitled 'Avery'. I bit my lip as I scanned the page. "Oh, my god…" I said, as I read. I looked up, and saw the door mentioned on the page. "Axel—" I began, unable to produce a full sentence. "Axel—"

"Larissa, what is it?" He asked, his voice full of anticipation and worry.

"Avery, he's—he's been here all along—" Without stopping to explain, I walked over to the door in the back of the room, and opened it. "Avery?" I asked, my voice echoing in the darkness.

"Larissa? Is that you?"

**A/N: AAAHHHH, CLIFFIE! Sorry! But I guess you guys expected as much from me. **


	13. Chapter Twelve: Words, Hands, Hearts

**A/N: Ehh, I'm trying to be quicker with my chapters from now on. **

**Mooncry: Whoa, that would be awesome….**

**Pigeon:...You know you have your own FF account, right?**

**Oathkeepera: Heheheh, I love suspense. **

**Lucy-914: Actually, I almost always get reviews the day I update. ;)**

**Okiegirlforever: :) That's good. I like it when reviewers get excited. I just hope you're not disappointed!**

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake: Heheheh. Here ya go, I updated:)**

**Next to Nothing:**

**Chapter Twelve**:

"_Words, Hands, Hearts"_

Honestly, I was shocked when someone answered.

I expected a number of things. I thought that maybe those notes on Avery had been planted by Xemnas, to trick me. Or maybe that Avery had died since Vexen's own death, or that he had escaped, or had been moved.

But no, Avery called back.

"Larissa, is that you?"

My mind reeled, unable to comprehend what was happening, so I ran into that dark, dark room. "Avery!" I called excitedly, searching for him in the dark. "Axel, look, Avery's in here!" I found his arm, and pulled him out into the light.

He didn't look well, at first glance. One might think there was something seriously wrong, or that he was sick, but I realized he looked exactly how I (or at least, Larissa) had. His whole figure was bleached of color, like an old photograph. But I was still not able to contain my joy. At last, we had found Avery, who we had striven for this whole time. And I hadn't had to sign myself off to Xemnas. I wondered if my elation, so strong, would spread to the Superior and alert him of my presence. But in my happiness, I didn't care. Even if I was looking at him in black and white, it was so nice to see Avery again.

"Is that—" Avery began, his eyes on Axel. In fact, they hadn't broken eye contact since I had pulled him out of that room. Next to Axel, who stood tall, mature and defiant, Avery seemed to cower and wither. "Is that me?" He asked. From the look on his face, he didn't even know why he had asked. But I knew. It was almost like looking at himself in a mirror. Sure, it didn't look much like him, but the instinct still remained. He just—knew.

As it became apparent that Axel was unable to speak, I answered. "Yeah, yeah it is."

* * *

Avery was horrified when he found out I had been moved into his English class, too.

"What are you, some kind of prodigy?!" He seemed discomforted upon finding out about my schedule change, considering he was two years ahead of me. Sure, it wasn't often that a freshman and a junior were working on the same level, but it certainly wasn't impossible…

"No. But I actually care about my grades." I pointed out, smirking slightly.

"Well, uh…" He trailed off, unable to defend himself.

Later that day, in English, I discovered why all the juniors hated that class.

Our teacher, Mr. Miller, was something of what most would call a "nut". He was deep, poetic, and philosophical. Many claimed that he was working on a PhD in Philosophy and would be out of the school in no time, but that rumor had been circulating for years, apparently.

A particularly deep book had launched him into a rant, and I sat there, in my new back row seat, my hands folded politely, and my expression one of interest, although I began to wonder exactly what all of this had to do with English. I began to panic as his eyes fell on mine.

"And what about you, Larissa? Sure, you're a freshman in a junior's class, out of place in your school, the new girl in town, trying to make a name for yourself." Oh, lord. What was this guy leading into? All heads in the class seemed to turn to look at me. I wondered how many of those people were unaware of my presence until that moment. "And those astonishing birthmarks under your eyes, as well." My thoughts drifted back to the first day of school, and I could have sworn that I heard Avery's name whispered once, under someone's breath. "But who are you? Who are you really?"

I looked at my desk, unable to answer. I felt a blush creeping up my face as all eyes lay on me. "I—well, I'm from Midlight. My family moves a lot. I play the clarinet, and I want to be a chemist after college. My best friend is Catássa Davis, and—" I paused for a moment, as I grinned and met Avery's eyes, "I've been called a prodigy."

* * *

I returned to the present smiling at the memory. I glanced at Axel, who was smiling slightly to himself, as well.

"Did you—did you see it as well?" I asked curiously.

"Of course I did, Larissa." Axel said, smiling at me in that special way he always did. "I think sometimes, you forget. You healed me in Between, remember? You gave me some of your life force, in order to bring me back to life. Sometimes, you forget, but there's a part of you that's in me now."

"Of course…" I said, smiling again. I enjoyed looking into his eyes, green and shining like brilliant emeralds, knowing that there was some of me that was in him now. That no matter what happened, I would never really be gone.

"I believe I have some unfinished business to take care of, then." He turned from me, and his eyes fell on Avery, who seemed to be watching us from somewhere distant, as if we were on a movie screen. "It's been a while since I've felt my own heartbeat." And all at once, Axel disappeared in cloud of red mist, and Avery's colors began to return as the same red mist appeared around him. His eyes, as green as ever, seemed to glow.

I felt my eyes well up. The happiness was overwhelming me, finally, what I had dreamed of since I had returned from Between, it had been attained. My wish, it had finally come true. Together, Avery and I had conquered death. Not even death could hold us back.

"Larissa!" Avery exclaimed, and pulled me into an embrace, before I realized what was going on. I was startled at first, but I closed my eyes and relaxed against him. Ah, how good it felt to be home. "Thank you. You—you brought me back. You saved me. It's kinda funny. I—I always thought I would be the one to save you, in our story, that you would be the damsel in distress, waiting for me to rescue you and sweep you off your feet." We broke apart, and when I met his eyes, he was smiling that half-smile, half-smirk I had seen so many times on his face, on Axel's. "But you always have enjoyed proving me wrong."

**A/N: Aww…how sweet! Tune in next time for chapter thirteen, the conclusion to my story! **


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Unlucky Thirteen

**A/N: OMG. Chapter thirteen. Already! I can't believe it!**

**Mooncry: Thanks. :) **

**Synsacra: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you caught my mistake! I have to go fix that…**

**Okiegirlforever: And so I have, depending on your definition of "soon".**

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake: And here it is! **

**Lucy-914: Well, this one isn't so much _sweet _as it is…well…nevermind… (sweat)**

**Pigeon: Not answering to you anymore. **

**Oathkeepera: Yup! I can't believe this is it, after all this time!**

**Forgotten Lies: Alright! Thanks!**

**Next to Nothing:**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"_Unlucky Thirteen (The End)"_

"How quaint, the starcrossed lovers reunited." In horror, I turned and saw Xemnas standing in the doorway. His face was twisted into something horrible, a cross between a snarl and a malicious grin. I was at a loss for words. I was numb, but I knew I was afraid. "Oh, Relena, Relena, Relena. You obviously have no idea of the nature of the mistake you made." He looked me hard in the eye, and it took all of my strength not to cower before him.

Avery stepped out in front of me. "Leave her alone, Xemnas."

Xemnas softened his expression, and it melted into one of amusement, and it scared me even more. "Not so cowardly any more, are we, now?" He thought a moment, "Of course you're not, now that you've got Axel's undeniable—spirit—within you once more. So brave and noble, stepping in my way of her once more."

Avery's face faltered. "That—that was—you?" He narrowed his eyes. "It was you who came for Larissa?"

Xemnas, still looking amused, raised his eyebrows. "And that's where you're wrong. We didn't need, or want your girl, here. What we really wanted, Avery, was you. I never would have guessed that this girl would have enough strength to survive death. But it was you we were sure about. We had watched you for quite some time. Trapped in the body of a highschooler was an unnaturally strong heart, and I will admit, we were just a bit greedy. We wanted your heart, your strength, as a part of our Organization. But the more we watched, the more we realized that we would never get to you directly. And then, we began to notice your feelings for the new girl. Rele—Larissa, mind you. We couldn't get to you alone, but we could certainly get to you through her. And all _we _had to do was wait for a convenient time to carry out our plan, and dear Larissa here played straight into our hands. She was in just the right place during the Heartless attack of Starlight, and just as we had planned, Avery, ever brave and noble, rushed to save her and his sister. It was almost sickening, how predictable all of you were, like actors in a play. But there was one thing out of place, but we gained something we hadn't bargained for. Your heart, Larissa/Relena. We hadn't expected you to cling to Avery like that, nor did we expect to find your Nobody, sometime later. And we certainly didn't expect your Nobody to exert such strength, when provoked by the Nobody of the person who cost you your life." He shrugged. "But people are unpredictable like that, even when they are dead."

I struggled to digest what Xemnas had said. So the Organization hadn't really come for me at all. I was just the bait. Meant to draw Avery into the Organization. The more I thought about it, the more I was infuriated. And they hadn't even expected me to survive! No wonder Xemnas was surprised when I was restored.

"And you, Larissa, you never cease to amaze me. You're just full of surprises. Of all the thirteen I expected to return to me, I never imagined that I would hear from my dear Savage Nymph first and foremost. I was pleasantly surprised. If Larxene could return, could the other eleven not return as well? And I believed that my question was answered when I heard that Axel, too, had risen. But I was surprised once more when I heard that Larxene's Somebody had traveled to Between to save him, giving up some of her own life force to bring him back. I had heard nothing from the other members, but that no longer concerned me, because it was then that I came across Catássa."

Avery clenched his fists, and I narrowed my eyes. Catássa was a touchy subject, for both of us.

"You should thank me, instead of staring at me with such hostile faces. I found her here, in this very world, beaten and broken in a dark alley. I offered to return her to full health, in exchange for a few—favors. Sadly, she was lost in her own witchcraft, fully immersed in the darkest of arts. I had obtained what I had required of her, but still, she stayed with me. Why reveal herself to a best friend and a brother who would be ashamed of her current state, when she could stay in the castle with someone who _truly _respected her choices?"

"You're a liar!" I shouted, unable to control myself. "We will always accept Catássa, no matter what her choices!" I clenched my eyes as well as my fists, and a barrier broke down inside of my soul. Out from my heart flowed lightning, traveling through my cells, and out of my skin. My control of lightning, it had returned to me.

Xemnas seemed surprised, and…afraid? "Another surprise, Larissa. I would have thought that your control of your element would have been lost, after you—left our ranks." He took a step backwards. "Now I see that the strength of your heart may measure up to Avery's himself. Catássa would be impressed, not that it would save the poor apparatchik anyway…"

Before I knew what was going on, Avery had dragged a chakram across Xemnas' chest. "You will _never _talk about my sister that way." Blood oozed slowly from the wound, but it didn't look fatal. But there Avery stood, a chakram in each hand. This wasn't over yet. I felt around in my soul, for the kunais I knew and remembered so well. No longer would I fight against Axel, but this time, I would fight alongside him.

I threw a kunai, but as Xemnas dodged it, it clipped his shoulder and pinned his cloak to the wall. Seeing the opportunity, Avery ran to slit his throat with his chakram, but panic radiated from my heart.

"No, Avery, don't kill him!" Both Avery and Xemnas seemed surprised by my show of mercy, at the very last second. The kunais hung loose in my hands, as I looked hard into their eyes. Avery, with his chakram just barely resting on the skin of Xemnas' throat, seemed to resign himself, his shoulders falling slightly, but he only took the chakram away a few inches, eyeing Xemnas warily. My kunais clattered to the floor as I slackened my fingers, a true sign of mercy. For all the anger I felt for the Superior, I would never become a killer, nor let Avery become one.

"You have too much heart, Larissa."

Xemnas looked at me, a mixture of pity and smugness, and although I did not understand at first, I did a short moment later, as I felt the kunai pierce my chest, my heart, the weakness of being human. The blood flowed from the wound far too fast, and I knew it was fatal. The light, the color drained before my eyes as my senses disappeared, but at least I heard Xemnas finish his statement.

"And you always have."

**A/N: …wait for the epilogue before you kill me, okay?**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: I'M SORRY!!! Replies:**

**Mooncry: I'm glad to know I at least got _one _response that wasn't angry and full of yelling. :)**

**me: Of course I did, because the best way to end a story is with a character death. ;) I thought _everyone_ knew that. **

**Oathkeepera: I'm sorry that it took so long to get this up, I'm sure it was horrible having to wait so long...**

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake: Well, I suppose everyone should know by now that I never end ANYTHING, so...**

**Angie-914: Once again, just letting everyone know that I never end ANYTHING... Well, I knew it wouldn't be a proper death scene if I didn't get even ONE all-caps angry review, so thanks, I really take that as a compliment!**

**Next to Nothing:**

**Epilogue:**

And the first thing I felt was pain.

It rushed through my body like a million tiny needles, stabbing every inch of my body over and over again, before I realized that I shouldn't even be feeling pain at all.

I shouldn't be feeling anything, really.

Xemnas killed me. Right? It wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been. I had felt the blood, the life flowing profusely from my body as he stabbed me in my heart with my own weapon. I could still feel the wound now, couldn't I? I guess Xemnas was truly heartless, truly without feeling. I had one thought reeling through my head, circling through my mind like a song on repeat, a single question looping time and time again through my head, but I still had no answer.

How could he?

And why? Why would he kill me? I had been the one who had spared his life, or whatever I was supposed to call it. _Avery _was the one who was going to slit his throat with a chakram, if I hadn't stepped in. So why kill me? I figured that I was simply being used again. Xemnas killed me to hurt Avery. Right?

But then I realized that I shouldn't be thinking at all.

If Xemnas had killed me, what was I doing, feeling, thinking, and….breathing? Yes, I was breathing. I recognized the familiar up and down movement of my chest, the air rushing through my lungs, and it was comforting. But that certainly didn't make sense. That didn't make sense at all.

After all, I was dead.

And I mean _dead. _

No one, no matter how strong of a heart they had, could sustain a wound like that and live. It just wasn't physically possible. There had been blood, so much blood, it made my stomach queasy at the thought. I had never been one to stand the sight of blood, and I don't think I ever will be. But I had never planned to go into the medical field, anyway, so I decided that didn't really matter.

But then I realized exactly how much my life had changed, at the very moment I decided to speak to Avery. How my life would have been different, even preserved, if I had avoided Catássa's older brother like the plague. The Organization would have never noticed me, and I would have wondered how I could have done things differently, at Avery's tragic demise. Or maybe some other girl would have stepped in to try and save him, and some other girl would have joined the Organization. Would she have done things differently than I? Would she have gotten her and Avery's hearts back?

But all that was behind me now. As much as I looked back to the past and wondered 'What if…', I couldn't change anything. The decisions had been made long ago, and no one, no one could change the past.

I was dead, but I still felt curiously warm.

Was Between warm?

I could hardly remember. I struggled through my memories, but my mind was strangely fuzzy, cloudy and blank. What a strange sensation, I mused. I was still able to feel and think, but it seemed that I had no access to my memory. If this was how I was supposed to spend the rest of eternity, it would sure suck. If I have to be stuck in Between for the rest of time, I would at least like to be able to remember my days as living, breathing person. But it seemed I would even be denied of that.

"Larissa, please wake up…"

Huh?

"'Come, Larissa, I know you're in there somewhere!"

What was going on?

"What should we do, Avery? Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Oh, I know what will get her back."

Wait a second--!

As though I was being thrust into my body from somewhere else, I opened my eyes to see Avery, and as my senses returned to me, I realized that he was kissing me.

"Told ya." He said smugly, grinning, as he backed away from my body, and I found that I was lying on a hard wooden floor. I sat up slowly, and as I looked around, I realized that I was in my own home, back in Radiant Garden.

"But this is impossible!" I said, banging my fist on the ground, as if I didn't believe that it was really under me, after all. I looked around to see Avery, Aerith, Yuffie and Leon, all crowded around me, looking relieved.

"Not quite," Avery explained, "I've told you before. You forget, sometimes, that you brought me back to life, using a little bit of yourself. You gave what you had, when you didn't have enough, because you—cared for me—enough." I knew what he meant when he paused, but that was to be discussed later. And it was private, anyway. "So when Xemnas killed you, it was my turn. You saved me, so I saved you. I took a little bit of myself, and gave it back to you."

I smiled for a moment, a long moment, as I looked into Avery's emerald eyes, but it faltered. "Xemnas, he got away, didn't he?"

He frowned as well. "Yeah, he did." But his eyes lit up once more. "But if we caught him once, we can catch him again. It'll be our adventure, Larissa."

"Avery, you should tell her…" Yuffie said seriously, looking at Avery.

He creased his lips together in a thin, straight line, as if unsure of what to make of Yuffie's statement. "Rissa, we've—we've received news of your brother."

"Normin?" I asked, slightly startled. But I smiled. Avery was right. The time before us, it would be our adventure.

Our story was not over.

This was the beginning of the end.

**A/N: I never end **_**anything**_**, do I? Well, if you paid attention to my author's note a while back (it's okay if you don't, it's pretty much all rambling anyway), you'll know that this is NOT the end, after all, and I have one more story coming. Titled 'The Beginning of the End' and aptly, if I might add. ;) **


End file.
